


Cheesy cake

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, hunk centered story, this boy works hard in all things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: After weeks of struggle, Hunk finally finished his greatest creation.





	Cheesy cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/gifts).



> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

Hunk sighed as he stared down forlornly at the oddly colored  _ thing  _ sitting in the pan in front of him. It was a dark, vaguely yellowish, shade of green and smelled of something… not very nice. The taste followed the same theme.

The texture was the only thing that had come out as he’d intended. A nice fluffy creamy filling with a nice thick crust. It’d be perfect if the taste and smell didn’t make him feel nauseous.

Odd color he could deal with. After all he’d been eating green space goo for months now. But if he couldn’t even swallow the stuff without getting a stomach ache…

Reluctantly, Hunk disposed of the dark mush and began again. He’d been at it for days now. The others were starting to worry, he knew. But he was so close. So close he could almost taste it.

Days later, Hunk emerged from the kitchen haggard, eyes baggy, and a general sense of not recognizing what was happening around him. The others watched him stand in a daze, a platter in his hands.

Lance was the first to break the silence.

“Hunk? Buddy? You, uh, you okay?”

“I did it.” Hunks voice came out in a zombie like monotone.

“Did what?” Keith asked.

Pidge stared. “Dude, are you crying?”

“Yes.” Hunk admitted as a single tear rolled down.

Shiro lifted the lid off the platter.

“Is that…?”

“YES” The yellow paladin sounded triumphant. “IT TOOK ME A WEEK BUT I DID IT!”

Lance whistled at the sight while Pidge stood on her tiptoes to get a better look.

Keith’s brow creased. “It’s just a cheesecake.”

Hunk gave him a scandalous look before handing the platter to Shiro and collapsing on the couch.


End file.
